The Next Star Festival
by geddiknight
Summary: 100 years has passed since the Star Festival of the 21st century. When Rosalina arrives, she has to deal with suspicious things. Now changed to M. NOTE: YOU WILL NOT EXPECT THINGS YOU SHOULD EXPECT.
1. Before it all happens

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is set in 2007 when the previous star festival happens.**

"We're nearly here mama!" One of the Lumas pointed out as the Comet Observatory flew past the other miniscule planets that they called 'Something Galaxy'. Rosalina didn't reply, she rather felt a bit concerned about a strange group of brown ships about 500 kilometres away from earth.

"It's probably just somebody arriving to enjoy the star festival as well." Polari alerted. "It only starts in 1 hour; the people of the brown ships may be a little bit late, wait that is suspicious." Rosalina still didn't say anything. Still looking at the brown ships. She went to the telescope and looked at the ships closer. It had cannons as if they were pirates.

"Get the Observatory to Earth faster; we don't want to be seeing those ships so we shall enjoy the star festival for an hour." She demanded. Polari controlled the Observatory and they zoomed down to earth in a matter of seconds.

In less than a minute the Observatory had successfully landed on the surface of the Earth, it was normal like any other year as she landed. All of the Lumas were looking at her thinking what to do.

"Everyone stay here and watch the star festival, Polari look after my Lumas, I'll be back in an hour." Rosalina said as she abandoned her Observatory and headed to the Town Square of Toad Town. She looked up and saw some stars already passing by; it reminded her of other Lumas that she once was their Mama, who have now turned into stars. It made her feel happy, she was happy, until she tripped up on something.

"Owwwww, please get off of me." The something asked and Rosalina shot up in less than a second.

"Thank you" It said.

"Oh I'm very sorry there Mr. Tortoise" Rosalina said.

"Just call me Nangon." Nangon asked. Rosalina picked up the Tortoise and put him on her shoulder.

"You must be Rosalina, watcher of the stars and protector of the Lumas, am I wrong?"

"No, you are exactly right, and how old is this Nangon?" Rosalina asked.

"Well I'm actually 33 in a week, I still have about 110 years left, but I'm really slow." Nangon replied.

"That's very unfortunate, so are you going to see the next star festival in 100 years?" She asked.

"That is if I can reach that age which is likely, but you can't think right?" He replied. "Oh of course YOU can, lucky."

"Anyway, so where do you want to go then?" Rosalina said.

"I need to go back to my house which is also a shop. It is 1 kilometre west from here in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, by the Sarasaland border. Please be quick because it takes me more than an hour and I don't want to be spotted by Bowser." Nangon replied.

"Bowser?" Rosalina thought.

"You haven't heard of him? He's Mario's arch enemy, he captures the princess (Peach) and gets Mario to save her, and he also has eight Koopa kids, about 50 magikoopas and thousands of armies of Koopa Troops."

"Mario?" She thought again.

"The saviour of the Mushroom Kingdom against Bowser and his evil brown ships with cannons." Nangon said.

"So Bowser is the Bad Guy with the Brown ships?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes." Nangon said. "Well let's go then, we don't have all day!"

"Yes Nangon, sorry." Rosalina replied as if she was a maiden. She walked to the Sarasaland border with Nangon and it only took them 10 minutes.

"You can stay for some more time at my place if you want, you know, has some star bits with some tea." Nangon asked anxiously.

"Sure then." She replied.

"That was some really nice tea you have their Nangon." Rosalina complimented.

"Thanks madam." He replied. "I shall see you in a century." Rosalina left Nangon's house and headed into Toad Town. On her way she saw more stars passing by, she was soon welcomed by several Toads at the gate to Toad Town. They were waving with their little hands as she walked past the gate of Toad Town. She saw many shops next to houses selling star bits and star toys.

"Rosalina! Nice to see you!" A Toad said. He ran up to her. "I'm Toadbert, one of the MAOTOE's! The Mushroom association of Toads of Earth! We arranged this star festival! As you can see we have many shops selling all kinds of star and festival-related stuff!" Rosalina didn't say anything, only staring at Toadbert wanting to know more.

"Follow me and I can show you all around the activities of the 21st century star festival!" Toadbert advised.

"It's been all the same since 15000 years ago." Rosalina thought in her mind. Suddenly two miniature Rosalina appeared on her shoulder, one angel, and one devil.

"Trash the place with your magic powers!" The Devil demanded.

"Don't do that, you should respect all of the Toads that made all of this possible." The Angel objected.

"Are you okay?" Toadbert asked. The Angel and The Devil disappeared.

"Err, yes, yes err Festival, Festival!" Rosalina snapped out of her thoughts.

"We will venture into Peach's castle, where the giant barbecue is held, and I think Peach would like to see you." Toadbert said. "Happy with that?"

"Yes, yes." Rosalina replied, without paying much attention, she followed Toadbert into the castle still looking very stupid.

"Well I'm going to get some dinner early, your tour is over, please look around Peach's castle, she won't mind you." Toadbert said as he abandoned Rosalina. She crept out of one of the doors that lead into the storage room. The fresh cold breeze swooped into her face as she stumbled along to the end of the room and saw blood stains, she gasped but then she realised it was the blood of Luigi when he was stabbed by Rosalina's brother. But she just remembered to keep track of time, she had

10 minutes until the star festival began so she hurried out of the storage room.

She exited the castle and was still recognised by some toads, they still waved at her and she still didn't respond. She could see Bowser's ship arriving very shortly. When she left the Entrance of Toad Town she saw a man in a red plumber suit, it was Mario, and she knew Bowser would soon arrive so she dashed to the Comet Observatory. Mario had just entered Toad Town and she just arrived at the Observatory.

"Mama!" A few Lumas said to Rosalina.

"Mama is in a rush so please, act normal!" She replied. In a matter of seconds the Comet Observatory had returned back into its normal position in space and she joined Polari and the other Lumas watching the star pass Earth; it was beautiful she thought. Until they saw at the bottom, Bowser's army of ships had arrived.

"Rosalina, a note." Polari said. He passed the note over to Rosalina and it read.

Rosalina,

Thank you for escorting me back to my house the other hour, I owe you one, next time we meet, in 100 years.

Nangon.

"Who is Nangon?" Polari asked.

"Nangon is just a guy who is going to next century's star festival." Rosalina replied. She went to the Gateway Galaxy on her own to have some 'quiet time' where she just thought in her head what plans were happening. Until she met Mario.

**EOC: Bowser has ruined the 21****st**** century star festival and SMG1 begins. Chapter 2 will be set in 100 years in the future. The blood stain was caused when Rosalina's anonymous brother stabbed Luigi in 'A Game Of Death'**

**R&R! Enjoy!**


	2. Back to Toad Town?

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 2

**A/N: Now it is set in the year 2107. The Next Star Festival**

**I do not own any Mario characters, Mario places, and Mario ideas, they all belong to Nintendo. I own Nangon, my OC.**

"13 Years and still no sign of any Lumas." Rosalina cried in sorrow. The star queen couldn't look after the Lumas as there weren't any; they have all turned into stars. Or they are dead. Earth could be seen now and Rosalina's arrival is about to happen. She could recognise the green and the blue of earth and where her landing spot shall be.

"Any second n-SMASH!" The observatory had smashed into the surface of the Earth, she had either missed the spot or there was not one after all. She removed a rock which was on her stomach so she could get out; there was a cry in the background.

"SEARCH THE SHIP! WE NEED THAT SLUT DEAD OR ALIVE!" The voice shouted.

"But Z-"Another voice was interrupted.

"NOW! OR ALL OF YOU WILL BE FED INTO THE MASTERS PIT!" About 10 people (or creatures) headed to the destroyed observatory to look for Rosalina. She squeezed in through some rubble and she found herself in a half of the Library. Books were on the floor and torn apart due to the crash. But that was not important, she had came through the only foreseeable exit and entrance of the Library, she tried to cover it in books, until she saw the head of a Koopa Troopa.

"I FOUND HER I FOUND HER, GUYS! GUYS! LOOK!" He shouted. Many other Koopas were seen and heading straight to the library. She tried to remove some rubble but it didn't work. She tried harder but the sound of books falling to the floor meant the sign of no hope. She was surrounded.

"So, you think you can escape Bowsers Kingdom Galaxy?" The lead Koopa Troopa asked. Rosalina thought for a moment, maybe Bowsers Kingdom Galaxy is Earth. It doesn't sound good.

"We need you dead, the commander needs your powers, and do you have any last words?" He said.

Rosalina was about to say words but somebody said it for her.

"DUCK!" Rosalina ducked with her eyes closed, and heard the sound of spikes being stabbed into people. "GET UP ROSALINA, GET OUT OF HERE GO!" The voice spoke again.

"GET THEM!" The commander shouted, kicking his assistant as he charged to Rosalina, chasing her across the rabble. Rosalina ran off of the rabble and the assistant tripped over the rabble and banged his head on the rabble. Rosalina sped into the trees to get out of sight. She saw a large turtle about ten metres away from her.

"Rosalina!" He shouted as he ran to her and they stopped running.

"Oh my, is it who I think it is?" Rosalina replied.

"Yes it is me, Nangon. Such an honour to see the star-queen once more."

"I haven't had any Lumas for 13 years. But now my observatory has been destroyed, I must have missed the landing"- Nangon interrupted Rosalina. "There is not one, there are none; Bowser had removed them about 30 years ago. During the discovery of the Outcast Galaxies."

"What are they?" Rosalina asked.

"I shall tell you later, but first, we shall travel to my lodge in the woods where you can sleep tonight." He suggested as they walked towards the Lodge.

As Nangon and Rosalina had arrived at the Lodge. Nangon spoke:

"You can look around my gardens if you want to, I shall make some supper." Rosalina walked into the gardens of Nangon's household. First she came across a decorated garden with many statues of turtles. She slowly walked onwards through the gate to the second garden. It was filled with growing plants and waterfalls which gave her a glimpse of some of her Lumas she had last century, especially one of Polari. She came to the last garden, except it was not a garden; it was a small cemetery of Nangon's friends and family. Most of them were graves of turtles until she came across a row of five grave-stones and a sign at the end. She read the first one.

RIP: Mario H Kun. (1982 – 2075)

Defender and leader of the mushroom 5 to stop Bowser's wrath. We salute you.

She then read the next one.

RIP: Luigi (Mr L) S Kun. (1980 – 2075)

Another defender of the mushroom 5 to stop Bowser's wrath. We salute you too.

She read the next three with tears dripping down her eyes; she knelt down on her knees to read the sign;

These 5 people, or heroes; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Toad had managed to stop the Wrath of Bowser on trying to rule the world. We salute you all.

Rosalina had almost begun to cry but with her fate of saving the planet was in her heart. She stood up and walked into the house. Nangon spoke out.

"Mario had died of old age, and Luigi, and the others, after that Bowser had his chance, so he conquered the world, and the all of the Galaxies nearby, even the Outcast Galaxies, he gave his commander and the commander's assistant in charge of Earth."

"So what did you do?" Rosalina asked.

"I attempted to kill his commander the year after, but there is too many of them, after that, I spent 35 years hiding." Nangon replied.

"That's very unfortunate, then how did you survive?" Rosalina asked with a very queer accent.

"I have put Mekking devices around my house, it basically means that any Koopa comes past my house will see plain nothing, my house is invisible to enemies." Nangon replied.

"That's lucky, I'm very tired, perhaps I should go to bed then." Rosalina said.

"Upstairs and to the right is your bedroom." Nangon said.

Later that night, Rosalina got herself out of bed and looked through the only window. She saw a plain forest with surrounding trees, and a small orange light in the trees, it had lead to a small Koopa scout-camp which then lead into the outskirts of Toad Town, or what was to be Toad Town; locked by a gate, and the orange light was a fire, guarded by two Koopa Troops and a Koopa Troopa Corporal. Rosalina slowly opened the window trying not to wake Nangon up. Soon, the window had fully opened and Rosalina could fit through it. She flew down the wall and made it to the ground; she had left the area of the Mekking devices so she was visible now. Creeping through the trees, Rosalina felt very cold due to the gust of wind that swooped into her face. She hid in a bush and peeked through it, she could here muttering speech commanded by the corporal. She found a stone to use, so she threw it at a tree to make some sound and distraction. She lobbed it and it hit the tree with a heavy sound of a "BUNG" and the troops reacted quickly.

"Search over there!" The Corporal yelled. "We might be lucky this time!" After the Koopas were long gone into the forest, Rosalina picked up another stone and threw it at the Corporal's head which knocked him out. Polari always commented on Rosalina's aim when he was with her. She ran towards the gate of Toad Town and froze the bars with her powers and punched it with her fist. She jumped through the gate and hurried up to Toad Town.

The two Koopa recruits had come back with a dead deer in their hands.

"Hey boss?" Asked one of the Koopa recruits. "Err, Boss?" he said again. They walked up to the corpse of the boss and they saw a stone on one of his eyes with blood dripping down to the ground, then leading a path which lead to the destroyed gate with a hole. Both of the Koopa Troopas were very angry.

Nangon had woken up back in his Lodge and went into Rosalina's room. He saw what had happened, the bed was empty and the window was open. He looked through the window and saw the action. The dead Koopa Corporal and broken gate to Toad Town. He took a deep breath, and then rushed downstairs outside.

**EOC: The time is now 2107 and Rosalina has found the source to the broken landing spot.**

**R&R!**


	3. Koopas that are not Koopas

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 3

**A/N: The current date is 21 July 2107.**

**I don't own Nintendo stuff.**

Nangon travelled out of his lodge speeding to where Rosalina had gone. As he came across the two Koopas at the scout-camp so he stopped and froze for a short moment. He slowly crept further towards the scout-camp and then all of a sudden, he moved his tail to release turtle spikes that sped towards the two Koopa recruits and it stabbed them in their necks. They fell on the backs dead and Nangon rushed through the broken gate and headed to Rosalina. He crossed the gate to Toad Town and he could see the head of Rosalina, who was staring of what used to be Toad Town and Peach's castle, destroyed and shattered into bits if dust, ash and rubble. But the rubble and ash had neatened up to become a pathway to what looked like an outpost to the commander's Fortress. He looked up to Rosalina's face that had small tears dripping down her face in depression. He looked forward again and acted normal. This happened for about five minutes. Nangon then walked forward into the remains of Toad Town, along the rubble-path. Rosalina followed him really slowly. They first came to a right where they turned and saw two stone benches with metal sticks on the side. Nangon thought they must be leftover spears from previous fighting. They could hear footsteps of a Koopa so they hid under the benches. They looked at the Koopa, but it was not a Koopa. It was a Toad in handcuffs; the Koopa that is not a Koopa. It had a number on it which read: 261535. Behind it was another Koopa that is not a Koopa with the number 261356, and lastly, a real Koopa private with a whip, whipping the Toads in handcuffs towards the outpost.

"The Toads are alive." Rosalina informed.

"Yes, they have been put into slavery for the past 7 years, we need to sort these out, and I should tell you more." Nangon pulled out a map of the Earth and the surrounding small Galaxies.

"Ok." Nangon said as he took a deep breath. "We cannot kill the commander unless we have the three spiritual runes from his three assistants. They each guard a galaxy to themselves. They are Luko from the Good Egg Galaxy, Harrex from the Space Junk Galaxy, and Tom from the Glowing Martyr's Galaxy."

"What's the third one?" Rosalina asked after gasping at the name.

"Glowing Martyr's Galaxy is the 4th Outcast Galaxy, it was discovered about 2 months ago, but there is said to be another of the Outcast Galaxy, but it's undiscovered, but the other galaxy is improbable to reach without a fine spaceship. Who has one? Bowser." Nangon said.

Rosalina had a glimpse of many things she had remembered in her past 100 immortal years, Mario Lubba Yoshi Eggs Good-Egg Galaxy Galaxies Observatory star ship, star ship Mario, STARSHIP MARIO! AHA! Rosalina snapped out of her head and yelled.

"STARSHIP MARIO! NANGON GRAB ON TO ME!" Rosalina demanded and they teleported to the star ship.

"Could you just teleport to Good-Egg Galaxy instead?" Nangon asked.

"No, it uses too much of my energy, now let's travel to the Good-Egg Galaxy!" Rosalina cheered.

"Hooray!" Nangon agreed. The travellers headed star ship Mario towards the closest Galaxy, which was the Good-Egg Galaxy, according to the map the time taken would be 22 minutes so Nangon lied on some comfortable grass and had a little nap. Rosalina looked behind to see, and she smiled.

22 minutes later the adventurers had landed on the outskirts of the Good-Egg Galaxy, the ground was black, solid racist black, and the water texture was very dirty, it was green. Nangon suggested that Luko has poisoned it because judging the name Luko; he thinks he is either a psychopath or an animal. Star ship Mario lay on the atmosphere of the Galaxy about one kilometre from the ground.

Nangon and Rosalina were on the surface of the Galaxy and saw a small base-camp with a house in the centre with tents on the side surrounding the house. There was a main Koopa Sergeant with two Koopa Corporal Bodyguards. This looked a bit bigger than the scout-camp back at Earth. There were also about five Koopa Privates which lead about five Toad-slaves each. Slaughtering them to reinforce the tents or extend the house or collect wood for the fire. They had bruises all from their face down to their feet, they were barefoot as well. Nangon thought of an idea to sneak around the base-camp through the trees, so he whispered.

"Hey Rosalina, follow me." Nangon whispered with the face of somebody having a smart idea to use.

"I will go inside the cavern and investigate while you search around it." Rosalina nodded confusingly.

They crept through the windy trees which had leaves falling off and blowing into their faces. They saw a path from the base-camp to their left, leading towards a cave-in entrance with a sign on the top reading:

"GOOD EGG TOWER. SECRET CAVE-IN ENTRANCE." Yet again they saw Koopas that weren't Koopas with numbers written on their arms in blood. Carrying mysterious items in their hands, some of them read:

"ITEMS OF DESTRUCTION" or "USED TO KILL THE STAR-QUEEN." The Toad slaves headed into the cavern going downwards. The cavern had flashing green, orange and purple lights which reflected from the icy, dark walls of the cavern. There was a steep path leading down where the Koopas that were not Koopas went. Nangon slowly crawled and disguised as a bush and slowly moved inside the cavern, leaving Rosalina behind. He was now out of sight and from her left she saw a Koopa Sergeant walking in towards the main hut and a Koopa Corporal telling a few Toad slaves to go to the Good Egg Tower. So they walked slowly carrying more objects with the phrases and sentences related to the death of Rosalina herself. So she scouted around the cavern entrance and crawled onto the roof, she lay down on her chest, observing the Base-camp and the rest of the disrupted plains of the Good Egg Galaxy. She saw to her left the trees with black leaves and dark brown trunks. In the centre was the base-camp of course, and further ahead were a few bits of black grassland and a green river leading towards the right. But on the right was a path leading to a mountain which had at the very bottom, a set of ladders of not a lot of use. But next to it was a gate, guarded by Koopas with heavy robotic armour which made them look nearly one and a half times as tall as Rosalina. There was a small group of four Toad slaves that were requesting entrance of the mountain, she recognised that the suits of robotic armour were made of the material of brittle wood, and by judging it the Koopas that were not Koopas would get access or destroy the suits. Which they destroyed the suits, and ran inside; she heard some Koopa speech back at the base-camp.

"Look! The Toads are breaking in!" Said a corporal bodyguard. The Koopa Sergeant pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket and said through the speaker.

"We have a number 7 at Good Egg Tower, numbers 261367 to 261372, we request reinforcements now!" He demanded some Koopa Privates inside their tents to attack, so they went inside the mountain. Rosalina concentrated her eyes towards the centre now as a few more Toad slaves headed towards the secret cave-in entrance. She slid down the roof of the cave-in and crept towards the entrance, she saw one of the crates that were empty and the side of it was open, Rosalina dashed and jumped into the crate and closed the crate.

"Hey this thing is getting a little bit heavy." The Toad slave said the one that was carrying the crate into the cavern.

"It's probably your imagination." Another Toad slave replied.

**EOC: The 2 adventurers are now on their way to solving the absence of the 22****nd**** Century Star Festival.**

**R&R!**


	4. Crates of Death

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 4

**A/N: Date is 23 July 2107, some characters are from my previous fanfics, enjoy!**

**Again, I don't own Mario stuff.**

"Let me see, if this crate is that heavy." The Toad said as he snatched the crate from the other one's hand. Rosalina gulped.

"It is quite a bit heavy, I wonder what's inside." He said again. As the Toad slowly tried to open the crate, a mysterious loud and low pitched voice shouted at the group.

"Oi! Move it! We need them crates to ship our goods to the master!" The Toads, shivered a bit then they picked up the wood-crates and crept slowly down the cave. With the top of the crate where it is opened, Rosalina held the open part and slowly opened the crate about a few centimetres to examine the cave. It had black dark walls with green slime dripping down the walls, and a bush, considering being Nangon. The bush slowly moved through a door slightly open saying "Private". A few seconds later, one of the Toads announced.

"Okay, drop the crates; let's report back to the Sergeant." Rosalina heard about 4 thuds on the ground; the crate with her in it was the loudest. She peeked her head out of the crate and saw the only slaves in the room running out of the cave towards the base-camp. She got out of the crate and examined the room, there was lots of crates, big and small, to her right was an entrance to the next part of the cave without a door, some pipes behind her and to her left was the "Private" door. She slowly moved on her tiptoes towards it and put her ear against the door, she heard only a few words of speech inside.

"Have to get the annoying one you call." Said a voice.

"Just not able to, I wish that." heard another voice that sounded like Nangon's.

"Impossible! You must do this or both of you will be."

"Sir, but I can't do it now, because."

"Eventually try, with out."

"Will do it Sir, for."

She heard footsteps, obviously not Nangon's, larger, a lot larger. She hid inside the crate she previously had hid in. She peeked to see the person, or creature. She saw something that she had never saw before. It looked like a mutant, a beast with a billion spikes. Causing cracks in the floor for each footstep. Thinking that the mutant is Luko. He stopped for a few seconds and turned around, towards Rosalina. He got closer as Rosalina started gulping again.

"Excuse me Captain, we need to get through, these crates need to be stored here for the Lieutenant." A Toad slave asked. The Mutant Captain stood up firmly.

"Very well then, I shall go and have a break." The Captain replied as he slowly moved towards the next part of the cave. The Toad slaves slowly walked towards the base-camp again, Rosalina peeked out of her crate, and it was hard to see as there were more crates. However, she had just realised that the Toad slaves had a very odd-looking device on the back of their heads. It looked like another thing she hadn't seen before. She lost them; they were out of the cave. She got out of the cave and saw the Private room door opening a bit, it was Nangon.

"Quickly get in here." He said as Rosalina got up of the hard ground and dashed through the door.

**A/N: If you type in on Google images "lotro cefrog" and look at the first image, that looks like the mutant Captain in this chapter.**

Inside the Private room was an office, like any other office; there were paintings of certain places, Sirenna Beach, The Thousand year door, the fourth wall and a map of Castelia. Nangon asked Rosalina if she would know the mutant but she had no clue but he told Rosalina that the mutant was NOT Luko.

"Luko is a huge acid octopus that is fed on mysterious items, if we were to stop him; it's going to be really hard." Rosalina looked at the desk of the office and saw plans of what to do, it read: HUNT THE STAR-QUEEN DOWN! And at the bottom it showed:

REWARD: 1,000,000 toad coins / 790,000 Delfino dollars / 1,230,000 Wuhu pounds / 58,000 Resecoins.

"What happened with you and the Mutant guy in here?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh, he's friends with me, a spy, he and I were partners in crime for 22 years, we tried to stop Bowser but he became too powerful." Nangon replied. Near towards Rosalina's left was a door she had just recognised. It said the words 'Private' again.

"Stay here, this door is not for you, for me and Cefrog only." Nangon said as he slammed the door. Rosalina slowly waited in the office.

Walking down some stairs, Nangon shivered, the lights were out and cobwebs filled the room. The stairs were made of wood and creaked every step Nangon went down. The winds from an open window made the door slowly open and slam repeatedly. SLAM! Crrrreeeeaaakkkkk SLAM! Nangon jumped up and closed the window. He turned to his right and walked slowly towards the other side of the room. He stopped and realised there was a red light on his right shoulder, he swung his spiky tail at what appeared to be a Koopa Corporal holding a sniper rifle. The spikes stabbed into the Koopa Corporal and blood spilled down his body.

"Technology these days." Nangon thought to himself as he proceeded through the room. There were more cobwebs in Nangon's way, but he was not scared. He goes through them and came across a chest. Nangon opened the chest and grabbed a piece of paper that read: PASSWORD FOR LUKO 1947. He put the piece of paper into his pocket and slowly closed the chest. He turned around and examined the room for any Koopas or anything; the place was only filled with piles and stacks of books that were made centuries ago. As he walked towards the stairs, he tripped up on a book on the floor, at the bottom of a stack of books sticking out; this caused the whole stack of books to fall on him. He saw a bright light on the other side of the books and it came out of a door, Nangon managed to get the books off of his back and he went into the bright room, Nangon was confused, there was blood written on all walls and surfaces of the room. BOWSER MUST DIE! Or DEATH TO BOWSER! Or KILL BOWSER!

Nangon ran out of the room and headed up the stairs and ran into the door. It didn't open, but the front of his body was pushed out on the door which made a mark of his body. Rosalina opened the door and saw Nangon stuck to the door and couldn't get out. She grabbed onto Nangon's back and pulled him off of the door.

"Is there a problem?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, follow me." Nangon demanded as he ran down the stairs and turned right towards the bright room. Rosalina was scared of creaking stairs, so she took it really slowly and took one step at a time, every 2 seconds. After that she ran towards the bright room and examined the blood writing on the walls.

"What, is this?"

**EOC: The 2 adventurers have found the password to the next room and have learned lots of things. R&R! **


	5. Of Basement and Passcode

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 5

**A/N: Date is 26 July 2107.**

**I don't own any Mario stuff.**

"It seems to be some kind of graffiti" Rosalina guessed.

"Maybe, it must be Cefrog, I know he hates Bowser." Nangon replied, Rosalina continued staring at the writing while Nangon went back into the cobwebbed room. It was still really dark, and the window was surprisingly open. Nangon went and closed it again. But after that he walked towards the chest again and felt a cobweb on his face, it was not a cobweb, it was a light switch. Nangon turned it on and two small lights activated in the room. He could see a little bit clearer. Book stacks and piles surrounded the room and many on the floor. To his left were two doors. Nangon went up to the first one and tried to open it, it was locked. He checked the second one and it could open, Nangon however didn't open it. He called Rosalina to come down so they could both see what was in the room. It was empty, and very small. It was about 2 metres long and 2 metres wide; there were only cobwebs inside the room, there was a skeleton of a Toad lying on the floor and a teared book in its arms, and it was partially ripped with a hole next to it. Nangon snatched the Book from the crumbling bones of a Toad, he opened the book and it read on the first page: 4596. Then without warning Rosalina, he ran back upstairs to Cefrog's office. Rosalina slowly followed, the wooden planks creaking and echoing on the floor made her gulp and she slowed down attempting to hover her way to the top. The door splitting the office and the basement was open, but the one splitting the office and the crate room was closed. There was a knock on the door.

"Rosalina, go into the basement for a while so I can deal with the people on the other side of the door." Nangon asked. The door opened and a small, annoyed Koopa Corporal went up to the desk and asked Nangon:

"Have you seen it?" He asked.

"Seen what?" Nangon replied looking concerned.

"The star-queen. Bowser needs her."

"Oh her, rumours said that she left back on orbit."

"We searched there already. Are you lying?" The Corporal thought. Nangon gulped. "Ah, it was a joke; she will still be dealt with soon." He said as Nangon let out a little "Phew." That surprisingly the Corporal didn't hear it.

"Anyway, I need to get some books out for the camp, in the basement?"

"Oh sure whatever." Nangon said with the urge to kill the Corporal.

Rosalina peeked through the keyhole and saw the Corporal coming to the basement with a key. He put it in as Rosalina flew down the stairs to hide.

"It's already open." He wondered. "Have you been using the basement?"

"Yes." Nangon replied.

"What for?"

"Books."

"What books?" Nangon hesitated and a few seconds later he spoke.

"Erm dictionaries."

"We have dictionaries now?" The Koopa Corporal wondered and soon he looked suspiciously at Nangon.

"Yes." Nangon said seeming more confident. He stood up more firmly and ready for the Corporal to ask another question.

"Ah well, better get going." The Corporal said. Nangon gulped. A screech echoed across the basement as the door leading to the office opens. Rosalina hid in the small cobwebbed room and closed the door slowly and firmly. She peeked through the keyhole and saw the Koopa Corporal looking at the stacks and piles of books, partially on the floor; he picked some up and placed them on the first stair of the staircase to the office. He came back and saw the flashing white light which leads in to the room with the graffiti of some sort.

"I have to tell the Commandant about this, and of course Bowser." He said as he picked up the books from the stair and headed out of the basement. Nangon watched the Corporal as he ran out of the office door, to the base-camp. Rosalina came out of the basement door soon after and went up to Nangon figuring out what to do next. Nangon ignored her and he walked out of the office door without letting Rosalina having a chance to speak to Nangon. She crept up towards the office door and opened it a little bit so she could see through without being spotted by any Toad-slaves. She got a peek at the shell of Nangon as he typed in the pass code to the next room.

Inside the second room was an empty room with a cave-like structure ahead but with two doors, one on either side of the room. Nobody was in the room but when he stared towards the next flashing green light at the end of the room, a sound was echoed across the room. It sounded like a howling wolf, but a big wolf. Nangon quickly examined the room again. He saw a room to his left, probably no apparent use, the next area of the cave, without normal walls. And lastly another door to his right. With a note. Nangon went up to it and it read:

WANTED

ROSALINA SOMETHING

DEAD OR ALIVE

REWARD: INFINITE BOWSER MONEY AND SERVICE

"Nangon?" Rosalina entered the room looking concerned about Nangon. "What's going on?" Nangon hesitated and ignored her. He went straight ahead still ignoring her. She followed him anyway. They reached a turn in the cave. Nangon stopped and turned around expecting Rosalina to be behind him, she was.

"You want to get this rune then?" Nangon said looking angry. Rosalina slowly nodded.

"Then let's get it then." They both rushed through the cave, they turned right and saw two Koopa recruits walking through the cave.

"It's the star-." Nangon swung his spike tail at their necks, killing them. They proceeded rapidly towards Luko's den at the end of the cave.

"Let's do this." Rosalina thought.

**EOC: Sorry this took long. But the two adventurers are on their way.**

**R&R!**


	6. A Bucket of Acid

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 6

**A/N: Date is 27 July 2107.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario things.**

On the cold summer morning of 27 July 2107, a large red light flashed on the side of a mountain nearby to the Koopa's base-camp. It was like a projector; and a pile of crates fell out of the sky. There was a ship, similar to Bowser's wood ships. It was releasing crates for tools of destruction to use for long-term reasons.

But before you know about that part of the story, you have to look at this part of the story.

"Almost there." Nangon said. "I can see the door to the evil rip jaw they call Luko."

"Is he dangerous?" Rosalina wondered. Nangon ignored her. She was not bothered to speak again as the cold ash from the cave silenced her voice.

They stopped. Nangon looked around the big room which lied at the end of the cave passage. The thick stench of Toad-flesh spread into the room. The empty room had a large iron bucket left abandoned without security, the stench of Toad-flesh came from the bucket.

"Wait here." Nangon commanded as he slowly sneaked in front of the walls of the room. Rosalina nodded and moved a few steps back. A few vile gusts of wind blew across the wide, echoing hall as Nangon eventually reached the other side of the room. He saw a small wooden ladder lying on the floor. Nangon was about to grab it; Rosalina slowly walked back again. On the other side of the direction Nangon travelled around the room, there were sounds of crashing plates on the floor. There was a Koopa. Nangon looked at the Koopa. The Koopa looked at Nangon. The Koopa attempted to escape via a passage to the left of the Koopa, but Nangon swung his tail and released a deadly grey spike which hit directly at the Koopa's neck. Nangon placed the ladder next to the iron bucket and then he slowly climbed up it. There were creaks and footsteps which annoyed Rosalina. She then took a few steps back.

"What's inside it?" She asked. Nangon looked from the top of the iron bucket. The vile smell of Toad-flesh scampered pass Nangon's thin nose as a huge pile of dead Toad-slaves was seen by the eyes of the spike turtle.

"They've rotted." Nangon examined the corpses. "These corpses have been here for almost 11 years. How is this possible?" He got angry and his tail spun out of control, releasing spikes around the room. Rosalina quickly created a bubble shield to defend herself from the spikes.

"Nangon what is it?" Rosalina shouted; Nangon stopped.

"Nothing... it's Just nothing." He thought. Nangon got off of the iron bucket ladder and walked to the wall. Rosalina flew to Nangon waiting for more news. Nangon stood firmly still while Rosalina examined Nangon.

"We're not alone." Nangon said out of the blue. Both adventurers looked to the side as they saw another Koopa figure running away from them. Nangon swung his tail to kill the Koopa. It missed him.

"GET HIM!" Nangon demanded as they both headed towards the escaping Koopa. They turned a corner and he was gone, and a split path was in front of them.

"We're lost; we'll never get to save the world before Bowser does from us." Rosalina cried, she sat down on the floor and took lots of deep breaths. Nangon squinted; he saw a mysterious marker on the wall of the passage:

Majtas është në gropë e përbindëshit.  
E drejta është në gropë e vdekjes.  
Zgjedhja juaj.

"Rosalina, look at this." Nangon said as Rosalina got up and walked to the marker. Rosalina travelled slowly towards the marker to examine it.

"I don't know this." Rosalina thought. "We're doomed!" Nangon slapped Rosalina in the face."

"Do you want to save the universe? Or do you want to let Bowser overpower it and turn it into his own personal stronghold. Your choice, I'm gonna save the world and the name Nangon the spike-turtle will be written down in history. But the name Rosalina the star-queen will remain dull, shattered in despair and recognised as a lazy toad. That is the way you're currently going at. Will you change it? ANSWER ME!" Nangon shouted grabbing Rosalina and pulling her towards him. "WELL?" Rosalina flinched in fear, spitting out commanded words. "Yes sir!"

"Very well, I know what the marker means so let's go left. Luko is this way." Nangon ordered as the two travellers headed left of the cave towards Luko's lair.

_Meanwhile..._

"C-commander, Rosalina got away, what will we do?" Tom, the champion of the Glowing Martyr's Galaxy, asked the commander, who was hidden by the throne of shadows in the outpost.

"What will we do? You mean what will you do? You will return back to the outpost in 1 week, with her head on a pike, understand?" The commander shouted as he stuck his head in front of Tom. Tom moved backwards with his eyes at the commander's figure.

"Yes, yes sir! I shall get you that wretched sister of yours with her head on a pik P." Tom declared as he hurried out of the outpost throne-room.

Another pit of green acid inflicted everywhere but the edges of the room, small waves walked around the centre of the green acid pool. Nangon and Rosalina stopped; the vile smell of acidic odour flew up into their noses.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Nangon shouted an echo across the room, there was no answer. He dashed to the shore of the acid pool and looked into it, still no sign of Luko. He got back up and took a few deep breaths. Rosalina was looking around until she saw some sort of glowing object, a ring, a glowing ring. It attracted her attention, poisoning her mind, forcing her towards it. She got out her wand and flicked the ring out of the water and picked it up. While she was examining it a huge tentacle sprung out of the pool and tied Rosalina up; slowly pulling her in. The glowing ring flew out of her hand flying to the other side of the acid pool. Nangon ran to Rosalina and released a spike which hit through the tentacle of Luko. Rosalina got out of the tentacle as lots of things got worse. A giant acidic octopus plunged out of the surface of the pool, inflicting tentacles slapping both Rosalina and Nangon. Nangon swiped his tail towards Luko. It cut off one of his tentacles. The giant acidic octopus screamed in fear as Nangon jumped onto another tentacle, chopping off each part like chopping a carrot in slices. Rosalina ran to the ring. Nangon swung his tail for the last time, releasing spikes which hit the eyes of the Giant octopus, inflicting massive damage, killing him. Nangon jumped out of the last remaining tentacle of Nangon. Cutting it off when he landed on the surface. Nangon hurried to the other side of the acid pool where Rosalina was.

"What's that ring in your hand?" Nangon asked suspiciously.

"This ring, I found it in the pool." Rosalina replied anxiously.

"Keep that with you, you might need it later. Look! I think that elevator is where we need to go next." Nangon thought. The two adventurers walked towards the elevator.

"This lift reminds me of a horror story I told to my Lumas centuries ago. Flickering lights, cracks on the floor, you know, stuff like that." Rosalina said patiently. Nangon didn't listen he was looking towards the door.

"I know who is here." Nangon confirmed angrily as the elevator voice said. TOP FLOOR: DOORS OPENING. Nangon rushed out of the elevator and saw a Koopa Sergeant next to the Koopa Captain.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Nangon shouted at the Koopas. "RELEASE THE TOADS!" He continued.

"Never!" The Koopa Captain shouted. "For Bowser." He snatched the Koopa Sergeant's sword and committed suicide. The Sergeant charged at Nangon with a dagger, attempting to kill him but Rosalina casted a freezing spell at the Sergeant, freezing him. The Nangon swiped his tail at the ice and it shattered to pieces.

"We're done here." Nangon informed.

"That was easier than I thought." Rosalina said. Nangon walked up to the window of the Top floor of the Headquarters of the Good Egg Galaxy plateau. From the office he saw the entire plateau from here. The only important thing now is how they will get back.

"Rosalina, can you teleport us back to Earth?" Nangon requested.

"I cannot do that sadly, I don't have enough power to get back to Earth. My observatory used to hold my powers. Now I only have as small as a pure red to get us somewhere. I think we need at least a bright green for going back to Earth. Rosalina saw with her eye on a TV camera by the office desk, a small space ship.

"Aha! I can see a small space ship Nangon. We're free!" She said as Nangon walked up to the TV camera by the desk.

"It is located on the second floor. Let's go." Nangon ordered as the two adventurers headed towards the elevator.

"Floor 2, select."

As the two adventurers exited the lift, the small space ship was in sight.

"Shall we just run for it?" Rosalina asked.

"Run for it." Nangon replied as Rosalina and Nangon sprinted towards the space ship. Many Koopa Guards recognised Nangon and Rosalina.

"It's the star-queen! Get her!" The Koopa Guard leader shouted. Nangon swiped his tail at the Guards, releasing spikes at them. Rosalina ran towards the door of the space ship with Nangon right behind her.

"There's too many! Close the door!" Nangon ordered. Rosalina locked the door with her wand. Nangon barged out of the way to control the ship.

"They're getting away!" A Koopa Guard shouted.

"We won't make it!" Another Koopa Guard cried. The Guards had almost reached the Space ship but Nangon had already reached the controls.

"Gear 2, set, fly!" Nangon shouted as the space ship hovered upwards and flew out of the building into space.

"That was way too close. Where do we go next?" Rosalina asked.

"The Space Junk Galaxy." Nangon replied.

**EOC: Not much to say about this one.**

**The pure red and the bright green lights are from SMG1. They are certain phases of power which are used to power the observatory. It gets brighter each time they collect a Grand Star.**

**R&R! Also see my other story.**


	7. Taskmaster Fimfash

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 7

**A/N: Date is 28 July 2107.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all but Nangon.**

"This isn't becoming to be that much of a burden saving these galaxies." Rosalina thought while having her eyes glued to a window outside the Koopa Ship.

"Well there is a lot more things to do you know." Nangon alerted while making a huge steer to the right, passing the Gusty Garden Galaxy.

"Been there, been there, oh and there too." Rosalina said as they passed many galaxy planets. This occurred every time they passed a Galaxy planet.

"Been there, oh wait, not been there before. Do you know what that Galaxy is, Nangon?" She wondered.

"That is the Dark Hill Galaxy, discovered first in 2034, 'tis uninhabited because of the ghastly diseases that roam there, they have the Harum disease, the Red Revria disease, the Shagôtz disease and many more. Nobody has set foot on that Galaxy, nor does anyone dare to, not even Bowser himself.

"Oh, well that's disappointing." Rosalina said as the two adventurers travelled towards the Space Junk Galaxy, next to the Sling Pod Galaxy.

"I think I have an idea." Nangon thought.

"What will we do then?" Rosalina replied.

"We will use the Galaxy Sling Pod and it will fling us towards the Space Junk Galaxy." Nangon confirmed.

"What if that kills us from injury?" Rosalina asked.

"This is a game." Nangon said with a grin as Rosalina sent a small tear down her body. The Koopa ship had landed at the edge of the Sling Pod, Nangon got out of the Koopa Ship but Rosalina had stayed inside the ship. All was fine except for one thing.

"Oh dear." Nangon thought as he saw two Koopa Corporals heading towards Nangon and Rosalina.

"Hide?" Rosalina thought. Nangon shoved her in a small cramped up area near the acceleration pedals. The Spaceship was turned off. She looked confused as she saw Nangon wear a Koopa Chief Guard Helmet.

"Chief Guard Dûmul?" The first Koopa corporal wondered.

"Err. Yes it is I, Chief Guard Dumer!" Nangon called out.

"Dûmul, I always knew you had bad memory." The first Koopa corporal said to Nangon as he slowly approached them. "What are you here for?"

"I am here; err to deliver the Star-queen, the prisoner of the galaxies." Nangon replied.

"You're taking the Prisoner, Rosalina, to Taskmaster Fimfash?"

"Yes, he needs to see this first, and then I will show him to, err the Commander."

"Artisan."

"Whatever."

"Where is your proof of the prisoner?" The Second Koopa Corporal demanded.

"Right here." Nangon/Chief Guard Dûmul headed towards the small Koopa spaceship and grabbed Rosalina, presenting her to the Corporals.

"This way, towards the Outpost of the Sling Pod galaxy." The first Koopa Corporal said.

"Master, I'm so glad to hear you were promoted." A mysterious voice said in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, for you may now call me the Artisan, only in which Rosalina must be captured and her filthy Tortoise friend Nangon." The Commander now Artisan replied.

"What should you do if I'm stuck here guarding the Glowing Martyr's galaxy on my own. I am only but a taskmaster."

"But how many 'noob' rankers do you need, five hundred-thousand? Six hundred-thousand? There are many Privates and Trackers waiting for you to lead them, this could make you Captain Tom. You can have as much as the Footmen go, no higher; they're busy with their own leaders." The Artisan replied.

"Four hundred and fifty thousand will do, in which some of these will enslave more Toads. We need these underground tunnels finished A.S.A.P."

"Good then, I will get your troops, and you will get me the prisoner, I need it more than Bowser does..."

"Wait, Tracker Lupul!"

"Yes Sir!" A fit, gangling Koopa Tracker dashed towards Taskmaster Tom.

"Travel to the Sling-Pod Galaxy, you must inform Taskmaster Fimfash and Chief Guard Dûmul that I need Four hundred and fifty thousand Koopa Privates, Trackers, Corporals, Scouts and Footmen within a week, I want this Star-queen to the Artisan!" Taskmaster Tom demanded.

"As you wish." Tracker Lupul replied as he dashed into a Koopa ship and headed to the galaxy.

"We will find her for you, and our troops will enslave the Toads!" Tom encouraged the Artisan.

"Yes Tom, yes you will."

"So where is the Taskmaster?" Nangon asked.

"Down through this corridor here." The first Corporal replied.

"Nice, err..."

"Corporal Tadru and this is Corporal Quilzor." Corporal Tadru alerted.

"Ahoy." Corporal Quilzor cheered to Chief Guard Dûmul."

"Man, these Koopas are a lot nicer in the 22nd Century." Chief Guard Dûmul whispered to Rosalina.

"It's because you're taking me prisoner." Rosalina replied back. The two Corporals, Nangon and Rosalina eventually walked into a large room with piles of rotten flesh to the sides of a throne, on that throne there was a large goat-masked Koopa with a staff and a bowl of Good Egg grass seeds next to him, as well as that, two tall Koopa Guards which wore Pirate-like hats stood before him and glared at the Chief Guard.

"What in the Galaxies is this?" The Goat-masked Koopa asked.

"Taskmaster Fimfash, I may present to you, the star-queen!" Corporal Tadru said. Rosalina was pushed into the centre of the room, handcuffs in her hands, tied with chains which linked to a small grasp, held by Chief Guard Dûmul.

"Great!" Taskmaster Fimfash said. Rosalina and Nangon felt relieved.

"But." Nangon and Rosalina gasped.

"What do I need her for; you should give her to the Commander!"

"Artisan." Corporal Quilzor corrected.

"Whatever." Taskmaster Fimfash groaned. Nangon felt very shocked. The Corporals, Guards, Six Privates sitting by the Sides and Taskmaster Fimfash were all looking at him. Suddenly, a Gangling Koopa dashed into the room from the right.

"Taskmaster! Tom wants four hundred and fifty thousand men, sent by the Artisan's word." Tracker Lupul shouted.

"You know what, Tom isn't gonna get his bloody army!" Taskmaster Fimfash shouted as he strangled Tracker Lupul, killing him. The two Koopa Guards grabbed some spears from the Taskmaster and thrown them at Corporal Tadru and Corporal Quilzor. Then they threw more at the privates. Nangon looked terrified.

"I'm so glad you're here, Nangon and Rosalina." Taskmaster Fimfash said as he took off his goat mask and Koopa armour. He was in fact a Human; the two Guards removed their helmets and went towards Rosalina, unravelling her chains.

"Taskmaster Reginald Fimfash, at your service, I'm here with Guard Gundzor Danielson and Guard Burzgoth Danielson." Reginald said. "Take off your suit, Nangon."

"This is very lucky for Rosalina and I." Nangon thought.

"Yes, the three of us started working for Bowser's army in 2093 as rebels, we progressed our ranks and now we have seized the Sling Pod Galaxy. It is now just us five on this Galaxy. Make yourself at home and we'll be searching for Harrex by the beginning of August."

"Thank you Reginald." Nangon said.

"You're welcome, now get some shuteye, we'll be raiding the Rolling Green galaxy tomorrow. Tag along if you want."

"I'll think about that." Nangon thought.

**EOC: Lots of stuff happened in this one, more coming soon!**

**R&R and read my other story, then answer my poll.**


	8. Raiding the Rolling Green

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 8

**A/N: Date is 29 July 2107**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all but Nangon and the Koopa Army.**

Rosalina was fast asleep, locked into her own imaginative thoughts, until she woke up, surrounded by about thirty Koopa Footmen; they were all armed with red-dotted rifles. Rosalina opened her eyes fully and raised her hands up.

"Snex! Kruti! Bring her outside!" A mysterious voice shouted across the room. She was lifted up by the two footmen and escorted out of the bedroom. She saw three humans on the floor with blood soaking to the floor, and then she saw a turtle without a head. Tears started to drop from Rosalina.

"Who is your leader?" Rosalina shouted to Footman Kruti.

"You're thinking of the commander. But it is actually the King!" Footman Kruti replied. Rosalina's hands were wrapped around her own cosmic duct tape, and that was tied to the floor. Her dress was ripped off, making her practically naked. Many Koopas were distracted by her breasts. A large Koopa-like figure barged to Rosalina's back. He pushed her on to the floor.

"I've finally got you now!" Bowser shouted. Rosalina was screaming for help, but nobody was to.

"Prepare it." He said again as a filthy looking General Koopa arrived to Rosalina. Her ass was wide open and she just felt something long entering it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rosalina shot up in her bed.

"Just a dream, just a dream." She said as she fell asleep again.

Nangon slowly woke up, got out of bed and walked outside of the dormitories. The time was a few minutes past five and he saw Reginald sitting on the throne in the throne room.

"Reginald?"

"Nangon."

"Are we raiding?"

"Wait for the others."

"But what about Bowser?"

"Bowser, what about him."

"Bowser will find out what happened at the Good Egg Galaxy."

"What happened?"

"At the Good Egg?"

"Yes, the Good Egg."

"We killed the sea monster on the Good Egg and we have its spiritual rune."

"Spiritual rune? Show me." Nangon walked up to Reginald and presented him the Spiritual Rune. It was a deep blue, light-reflecting sapphire.

"Ah, these, this was possessed by Luko the Sea monster, I see you were on your journey to Harrex the Dragon. He possesses the Red-hot Ruby, lastly Tom, of the Glowing Martyr's Galaxy, in which he possesses the yellow and glowing garnet."

"Are these connected in some way?" Nangon asked.

"Of course, I was a scholar before I joined Bowser; the Blue one represents Water, in that case acid. The Red one represents fire, and the Yellow one represents light, and Tom is harder than you think, it'll take you some time before you can fight him, he leads an army of five hundred, six hundred thousand, and he rarely goes to his Galaxy. Then you can access the outpost of Earth, owned by the Artisan." Reginald explained.

"But isn't he Ro-."

"Shh, we not heed to tell her." Gundzor and Burzgoth both arrived with their spears and suits of armour.

"We are ready then. Let's go." Reginald commanded.

"What about Rosalina?" Nangon thought.

"She can stay; this galaxy is unheard of for months! Nobody here will know, she can take care of herself, how old is she, Seventy thousand? Eighty thousand?"

"84376, and one more on August 3rd to be precise." Nangon corrected.

"Well then, off we go!" Reginald commanded as the four adventurers got onto a Koopa star ship and headed seven miles to the edge of the Rolling Green galaxy, which was black.

"You remember here, Nangon?" Reginald asked.

"Nope, never before in my entire 133 years of exploring. Just here, the Twisty Trials Galaxy, and all of the outcast galaxies, except for the Rail Gorge Galaxy." Nangon thought.

"Rail Gorge Galaxy is pretty fine in my opinion." Burzgoth said as the Koopa star ship opened and all but Gundzor jumped out, Gundzor parked the star ship by the parking space, something that was removed on Earth. Reginald fired a bullet from his cosmic blaster at a Koopa slaver, a whipper of the Rolling Green. Burzgoth threw a spear which exploded when it hits the target killing three Koopa Slavers.

"Toads! Abandon your slavers and come to your true leaders!" Reginald shouted as the Toad slavers evacuated their slavers and headed towards the star ship. The band of Slavers and their High Slaver was executed.

"Who is the leader of this Galaxy?" Reginald shouted.

"T-Taskmaster Kūf, he is in that building over there." A Toad-slave replied anxiously in pain. Reginald and Burzgoth looked into the distance and saw a mysterious tower, Nangon saw it too, and it reminded him of the Tower of The Good Egg Galaxy. Burzgoth looked a little lower and saw a corpse of a Koopa, being dragged into the Tower.

"Taskmaster, I saw a dead Koopa, it was being dragged into the tower." Burzgoth alerted Reginald as they both travelled to the main entrance to the throne. Nangon was right on their tail. Inside the room was an elevator with a pile of crates, they looked like the ones from the Good Egg Galaxy.

"Gaah!" Burzgoth shouted as he was stabbed in the shoulder. Reginald and Nangon turned around, it was a Koopa spy. Nangon swung his tail and stabbed the Koopa in the chest.

"Darn it Burzy! Always the one getting injured." Reginald shouted.

"I heard what happened, so I brought some cloth and healing tablets from the ship." Gundzor rushed towards Burzgoth who was lying down on a rock, waiting to be healed. Reginald shot another Koopa spy who was behind a rock trying to kill them all.

"It shows here a trail of blood from corpses of either Toads of Koopas." Nangon thought.

"Nice, Gundzor take Burzgoth to the star ship, take him back to Sling Pod, and come pick us up when I tell you." Reginald commanded.

"Yes, Reginald Fimfash." Gundzor took Burzgoth towards the star ship and left the Rolling Green Galaxy.

"So what is with this blood?" Reginald asked loudly.

"I don't know, I think you need to turn on your inside voice or here Mr. Fimfash." Nangon said quietly. The button of the lift was in reached, and when it was pressed, a large elevator sound rushed down to the bottom floor. It opened with a giant creek and puffs of white smoke exploded out of the elevator, the blood of the Koopas lead into the elevator.

"The blood seems to go in three directions out of the lift, forward, left and right." Nangon said.

"Obviously there must be something to do with this." Reginald thought.

LEVEL 1: DOORS OPENING

"There's two lifts?" Reginald said as he saw another lift to his right. Nangon slowly walked towards the podium of the floor and saw a dead Koopa.

"That's what it is." Nangon said to Reginald as he walked towards the podium as well.

LEVEL 1: DOORS OPENING

"What?" Nangon and Reginald turned around and saw a masked Koopa throwing a flash grenade at the two.

"Gaah!" shouted Reginald as he blinked about ten times the realising the Koopa on the podium was missing.

DOORS CLOSING, LIFT GOING DOWN

"To the other lift!" Nangon shouted as he and Reginald entered the second lift.

DOORS CLOSING, LIFT GOING DOWN

As the elevator opened they dashed towards the main entrance. The masked Koopa was unseen.

"Apple sauce." Reginald thought.

"Leave him, let's find that other Taskmaster." Nangon said as the two of them hurried into the first elevator.

**EOC: Well that was quick. Lots of stuff happened in this chapter.**

**Reginald, Gundzor and Burzgoth are all on a quest to retake the galaxies, will it be a success? Will the Masked Koopa be caught? Will Rosalina find out what happens? Tune in to the NSS story as it progresses through the chapters!**

**R&R!**


	9. Four Rivals

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 9

**A/N: Date is still 29 July 2107, but a bit late, about 6PM**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all but Nangon and Koopa Army.**

LEVEL 1: DOORS OPENING

"Well he's not here." Reginald wondered.

"Hmm, there must be some clues around." Nangon thought. Reginald spotted a few pictures on the wall that drag him to them.

"I remember these guys, which were part of the expedition back in '97. There's me, Tom, Kūf, Hardan and Captain Überkrieger, he was the best Goomba in the century, until the slave rebellion took his life, those were the days."

"Wait what? Tom? Let me see." Nangon dashes towards Reginald as he looks at the wall of photos.

"I see, and what is that necklace that Tom is, ah, the necklace which holds the garnet spiritual rune. We need to take it off of him, just to get into the outpost on Earth, which is owned by the Artisan! "Hopefully, if we can get the others back we might be able to, you know, finish him... alive." Reginald thought. "He is a very strong person and he will be willing to fight you on his own, if we can."

LEVEL 1: DOORS OPENING

Nangon and Reginald did a quick 180 degree turn to see what the door was open for.

"Nangon! Bowser informed us that you must be captured, Fimfash, hold him!" A large Corpulant Koopa stumbled across the room and aimed a knife at Nangon's head.

"Wait!" Reginald called out to the Koopa's ear. "Haven't you realised, there are over 4 billion innocent Toads that Bowser and his armies have enslaved and needlessly murdered since the death of Mario. Nobody wants to live in this Solar System anymore and the remaining ones took some of Bowser's ships and went beyond the Kuiper Belt! Why should we carry on doing this?"

"Well, I don't know what to say, we've been working with Bowser for ages, you murdered my Guards! Fimfash, we... were... partners..."

"Artisan! I'm so sick of this! Every Koopa that I send to scout on the Star-queen does not return! How am I going to get somebody to capture her?" Taskmaster Tom shouted in distraught as he threw some pebbles off of the outpost of Earth.

"Do not result to yourself, you may be killed and they will take the spiritual rune of yours and would be able to kill me too!" The Artisan thought. "I forgot to give this to you." The Artisan handed over Tom a letter.

"What is it for?" Tom asked.

"It's a promotion." The Artisan replied, followed by a smile. Then Tom opens it. "Congratulations, you may now be called: Captain Tûnis."

"That is great! Anyway, who am I going to get to scout on the Star-queen?" Tom thought. Just at that moment another voice was heard.

"I will spy on the Star-queen." Tom and The Artisan turned around and spotted a tall and slim, blonde-haired male figure walked into the balcony of the Outpost, where they were.

"The name's Planet-Marshal Enrique Galaxyë, Lord of Ceres." He said. The Artisan's eyes looked slightly bigger.

"Ceres is a planet now?" Tom asked. Enrique looked at Tom.

"Yes, back in 2081, Bowser declared all Dwarf-planets are classified as planets, including Pluto, Ceres, Eris, Sedna, Makemake, Haumea and Kratoplar. Making 15." Enrique informed. "But I will spy and capture her."

"Is there any reason why?" The Artisan asked.

"Because I am her and your great-grand nephew."

"I thought so. Now get my SISTER here within a week." The Artisan giggled.

"I should be asking YOU that." Enrique laughed.

"Fimfash, why? We are partners in crime! Why would you be with the Toads? You've murdered them too." Kūf bailed to Reginald.

"I have never killed any of them, or your guards, I haven't killed anybody yet." Reginald informed Kūf and walked towards the lift.

"But my guards..." Kūf thought.

"There must be another, enemy, of us and Bowser. Now come on, we don't have much time." Reginald demanded.

"For the sake of our partnership." Kūf thought as he, Reginald and Nangon headed towards the Koopa ship, meeting Gundzor and Burzgoth, and heading back to the Sling Pod galaxy.

Rosalina dashed out of the dormitories and went outside; she saw the Koopa ship landing with the others inside it. Reginald and Nangon walked up to Rosalina, followed by Kūf, Burzgoth and Gundzor.

"Where have you been?" She asked. Nangon and Reginald looked upwards.

"They captured me." Kūf replied speaking for Reginald.

"Well, this was at the Rolling Green?" Rosalina demanded for an answer.

"Ye-FLASH!" A loud explosion noise was echoing across the gate to the outpost of the Sling Pod galaxy. As well as that, a large cloud of white gas infested the area.

"Argh! Who did this?" Gundzor shouted as the gas started to disappear. Within about three seconds, Kūf fell to the ground with a knife stabbed into his back.

"No." Reginald cried as he slowly breached down turning Kūf's body over.

"It's hopeless." He cried his last words, closing his eyes.

"No, no no no, don't leave me!" Reginald cried out with tears dripping down his face. "Kūf." Reginald looked up and got more annoyed.

"Where's Rosalina? Why us? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

FLOOR 1: DOORS OPENING

The dead Koopa on the podium was still there.

"The Koopa is eliminated." A voice said. Another voiced echoed into the ear of the other voice, via an earpiece.

"Good, now try and help me and the others get to where you are so within years we will conquer the universe."

"Yes master." The voice replied.

"By the way, we want both of the un-aging humans killed, and the Koopas, the Goombas, the Turtles and the Alamags, this universe, well maybe the Milky Way belongs to us. Now come."

"Yes master."

DOORS CLOSING

Nangon walked into his dormitory, walked out towards his balcony and looked up into the sky. There were many stars in the sky.

"That's the Good Egg, Matter Splatter, Flip switch, Balewood, Dreadnought, Sea Bastion and a shooting star!" He said, and then he looked a bit confused.

"That is not a shooting star, that's too slow to be one. It's, a star ship, heading towards... EARTH!" Nangon dashed out of his dormitory and went downstairs to the kitchen. Burzgoth and Gundzor sat down on two chairs looking at the ground.

"Guys! There is a star ship, in the sky and it's heading to Earth!" Nangon shouted at the two Guards.

"Save it for later, Reginald ain't gonna be here for a few days, he wants peace." Gundzor thought.

"Rosalina is in that ship!" Nangon cried.

"Let's go! I will send a note to Reginald, let's get prepared." Burzgoth commanded as they grabbed some spears and supplies from the half-broken cupboards. The three adventurers ran back into the ship and headed straight for Earth.

They had just reached the lowest clouds of Earth and a small area without trees in a forest is where they landed their spaceship. The gate into the destroyed Toad Town was in reach. The outpost was in sight. Nangon sprinted towards a large wood wagon which was now under 10 metres to the gate to the outpost, Guarded by Koopa Sergeants. Nangon swung his tail and released some spikes, destroying the wagon and killing the Sergeants. The human who was dragging the wagon grabbed Rosalina who was on the floor, with his feet and pointed a Koopa blaster at Nangon in his left hand, and a knife by Rosalina's neck with his right hand.

"Enrique? What are you doing here?" Rosalina gasped.

"Shut up! Somebody in the Outpost wants to speak with you." Enrique replied.

"Let me see him."

"NO!" Nangon shouted as he targeted a looted blaster at Enrique. "He's going to trap you in there, Rosalina!"

"Shut up you spiky shell-shit, so it was Rosalina that was your name, Tom thought it was Rosetta." Enrique thought.

"Well it."

"Anyways, Turtle! Put your weapons down or Rosalina gets killed." Enrique shouted.

"You too should be dropping your weapons." A voice about 5 metres to the left of Nangon asked.

"Who the heck are you?" Rosalina wondered.

**EOC: This took a little bit longer than expected.**

**Well, there were two rivals, then there were three, and now, four different groups of people become rivals in the Milky Way, but who are they, where do they come from, and what do they want? Tune in for more NSF coming soon!**

**R&R!**


	10. The Day of the Unfortunate

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 10

**A/N: Date is 30 July 2107.**

**Disclaimer: I own what is mine, not what is owned by Nintendo.**

"I was going to ask the same question." Enrique thought. The creature to the left of Nangon walked slowly towards Rosalina.

"I am Gracus of the Alamag Tribe Gamma, and I am here to take the star-queen and use her for our resources, magic is very useful for us." He pointed out to the group of people who were cautiously arguing over Rosalina.

**A/N: An Alamag is a near-human creature found by Bowser in the late 2060s, it is a brown, near human-sized, dog-like animal which has a spike on its head and sharp teeth. Bowser has used the Alamags as 'hounds' to search for enemies, but since he left, they created a rebellion.**

"Well she's not for sale." Enrique laughed.

"Because I just bought it." Gundzor alerted the others.

"Ba-dum-dish!" Burzgoth laughed, but nobody else was laughing. Gundzor walked up to Enrique who was holding Rosalina. "I will be taking that!" He said. As he turned around Enrique got a knife out of his pocket.

"Well that was easy." Burzgoth thought to himself as Gundzor walked up to him.

"We must be leaving now." Gundzor thought. Nangon and Enrique started to get angry.

"It won't be THAT easy." Gracus infirmed just before Enrique started getting mad.

"Rargh!" He shouted.

"DUCK!" Nangon shouted just after as he swung his tail releasing some turtle spikes, in which one hit Enrique's knife which he threw accurately, sending it off-course.

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?" Enrique shouted as the knife flew upwards and fell onto the balcony of the outpost.

"Why is there a knife in the balcony?" Tom, who was in the outpost, wondered. He walked by the one-metre wall on the balcony and looked down; he saw the group of rivals, and another figure dashing from the gate of Toad Town.

"What are you guys doing here?" The figure shouted! The group of creatures looked around and stared at the figure.

"Fimfash!" Tom from the Outpost balcony cried. "It's so good to see you return!"

"Reginald?" Nangon thought.

"Fimfash?" Enrique thought.

"Insert name here?" Gracus asked.

"Yes, it is me, Fimfash!" Reginald spoke out.

"Sort this out for me!" Tom ordered just before a Koopa Star Ship landed to the right of Nangon. The Star ship door had opened and a small Koopaling walked out of the ship and was surprised about what he saw.

"What is this, you have all been found, and, and, and the Star-queen is in front of me, and the Turtle! And the lead Rebel, Fimfash! I am so proud of you, Enrique, and Tom too!" He said.

"Ah, Larry Koopa, come and receive your reward." Enrique said as Larry, who still looked awfully small, headed to Rosalina, Nangon, Reginald, Burzgoth and Gundzor.

"KAKAR!" Tom shouted as Enrique dashed with a Knife towards Larry.

"Freeze!" Larry laughed as he froze Enrique, a large group of about twenty Koopa Captains headed out of the Star ship, Gracus dashed backwards over the hills and escaped.

"Hmm, tie them all up!" Larry commanded as the Koopa Captains dashed over to the Group of Rebels. They started to run back to the Toad Town gate but Larry stabbed his wand into the ground, rooting the Rebels.

"Chuck the two Guards into the cellars. Take their Rebel leader into a separate cell! I will deal with the Star-queen." Larry shouted to his Captains.

"What about the turtle?" One of the Captains asked quietly.

"Hmm, aha! Nangon the turtle! I sentence you, to DEATH!" Larry laughed in despair. The Koopa captains tied them all up, and were given another command.

"Seize the Outpost; it is no longer in our use. Capture the other Captain; we must annihilate all worshipers of the new Artisan, or whatever his name was!" Larry shouted for the last time. Tom dashed into the Outpost and banged the door to the Artisan's office open.

"Boss?" Tom asked. He was not there. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" He was tied up by several Koopa Captains. He was escorted outside the Outpost and was chucked into the storage sector of the Ship, along with the other 5 rebels.

"Have a good time." Enrique laughed. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" He walked towards the pilot room of the Ship; he sat along with Larry on the chairs and set the gears...

"Master!" Gracus shouted, about ten kilometres from Toad Town, by the Wuhu town, which is also, burned down in flames.

"What is it?" The Alamag leader shouted.

"Larry, the Koopa, is capturing the star-queen, and the Rebels, and Tom!" Gracus cried out in depression.

"Blow the horn, twice, I shall get the army, by next month we shall lead our armies and destroy that Larry's fleet of ships once and for all..." The leader demanded as Gracus dashed to the horn, it was on a small platform, on the edge of a large deep ravine surrounded by about 100,000 Alamag workers, soldiers, miners and captains.

"BLOW! BLOW! Get back up to the surface, we must train our guts for the invasion we will lead on Larry's fleet!" Gracus shouted.

The Koopa Star ship had landed on a giant 'Larry Ship', in the middle of the fleet.

"Party's over, now get out of the ship" Enrique said as several Koopa Captains went behind the rebels and pushed them out of the Star Ship. They were now walking on messy wood-planks and were held up in a row, in front of them, was a stage and it was surrounded by about one-thousand Koopa residents and soldiers, cheering in joy. Two of the captains grabbed Rosalina and pushed her towards the stage.

"Koopas and Koopettes! I present to you, The Star-queen!" Larry shouted as he soon dragged Rosalina by the ear off of the stage, towards a door leading to the basements of the ship. Rosalina was now screaming in fear and pain. Tears were now dripping down Reginald's, Gundzor's and Burzgoth's eyes. Nangon remained motionless and emotionless.

"Nangon, come here please." Enrique laughed as he dragged him by the tail towards the stage, he looked out off of the stage and saw at the back: Reginald, who was taken away by some of the Guards to a different door, Gundzor and Burzgoth, who were remaining still, Tom however, dashed to the left, many guards chased after him but Tom had dived off of the ship with his handcuffs still on, falling down from space, towards the dwarf-planet of Eris. A large anvil was placed in front of Nangon and his head was pushed and locked onto the anvil. Gundzor and Burzgoth started crying now. Soon after, a man with a very large axe walked up onto the stage. He side-stepped to be inline of Nangon, he raised his axe, and it dropped.


	11. Prisoners at War

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 11

**A/N: Date is 31 July 2107. From now on I advise you not to skip to further chapters. You must read Chapters 1-10 to understand what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: What is owned by Nintendo is obviously not mine.**

Burzgoth and Gundzor remained stationary at two corners of their cell, there was a door at one side and on the other three sides were steel bars that have a small view of space, or where the ship is.

"It would be today that we were invading Harrex, but luck and hope is never on our side." Gundzor mourned to himself as he crunched himself up into a ball. Then the prison door suddenly opened.

"You think that jumping off of Larry's ships is going to get you anywhere? Well think again!" A Koopa Captain shouted as he threw Tom into the same cell.

"Is that Taskmaster Hardan? Friend of Fimfash?" Burzgoth asked the Koopa.

"Captain Hardan, Fimfash has committed Treason to this army he was in, and so did you three!" He shouted again as he slammed the door. Tom crawled over to an empty corner of the cell and sat down.

"I have no idea how and why Larry wants ME, in prison." Tom complained to the others in depression. "The Artisan must hear about this. Hopefully I can escape soon."

"Ahem." Gundzor attracted Tom's attention.

"We." Tom corrected himself. "Wait, I can hear something, it sounds like it's from the upper basement..."

"I'm so glad that you got all of the gang together." Larry laughed with Enrique.

"It's all done for you sir." He replied.

"Now I have one more job for you, Enrique."

"What is that?"

"Capture Artisan Galaxyë if it pleases you, then I will be as happy as joy so I can send them all to Bowser."

"I'll do my best." Enrique dashed across a huge wooden board which lead to a Larry ship with a launcher cannon on it.

"As for you, Rosalina... That IS your name right?" Larry asked.

"Y-yes..." Rosalina said taking lots of breaths rapidly.

"Thanks, I was confused, you know, Enrique telling me it's Rosalina but Tom is calling you Rosetta."

"Well it's-"

"Good." Larry said, interrupting Rosalina and then smacking her with a metal pan, knocking her out.

"Soldiers, Guards, Miners, Workers." Gracus called out to his army of 100,000 on twenty different ships. "Today, is the day, when the race of the Alamags, will go down in history, as we wipe out the forces of Larry, next month we will do the same with Morton Jr, then Iggy, then Roy, then Wendy 'O, then Lemmy, then Ludwig, then Bowser Jr! Someday, Bowser will be wiped out for good! By us! The Alamags! I thank the Twenty Alamag Tribes for helping us wage war on Bowser. If we die, we die in honour, if we kill, we kill in strength, if we survive, we survive in glory, if we annihilate, we are unstoppable. Now who's with me! Who wants their bitch king Bowser dead?" A Mexican wave of voices from Alamags started to attack Gracus' ears.

"Let's send the ships to Eris, let's show this Koopa a piece of our fucking minds..."

"So, Rosalina." Larry laughed as Rosalina woke up in chains and tied to a wall. Larry walked to a corner and went through a strongbox. He picked out a pike, and Nangon's head, he stabbed the pike into Nangon's head and stabbed the pike into a piece of foam so it remained standing.

"L-leave... N-N-Nangon... a-alone..." Rosalina gasped as sweat and tears raced down her body, which was naked.

"I have three questions to ask you." Larry said as he walked up to Rosalina, he laid his claw on one of her 36G breasts; he put his mouth to it and started sucking it.

"Aww that was good, now, number one. How did you find Nangon?" Larry asked. He started faintly hitting his hand with his whip.

"I d-don't rem-mem-member..." Rosalina whispered so quietly.

"Not good enough!" Larry shouted as he whipped Rosalina.

"Oww! No, No! No! Don't hurt me! I met him last century!" she cried in pain and agony, a brooze was left on her chest.

"Number two, are you Enrique's relative? Yes or No?" Larry laughed in fear. Rosalina hesitated and didn't reply.

"Too late." Larry taunted as he got slowly closer to Rosalina, with the whip.

"No, No! Not the breasts!" WHIP! "AAAARGH! PLEASE! Please! Please... s-stop..." Rosalina started crying heavily.

"Ah, I'll be back soon for number three, I'll bring a knife with me, you might not be seeing those two big friends of yours again..."

"Capten! Capten!" A Koopa who was managing the telescope shouted out.

"What is it Corporal Buntz?" Larry asked.

"There be an army of twenty star ships, they are filled with about FIVE THOUSAND Alamags each! And they are coming this way! What do we do?" Buntz replied in cower.

"FIFTY THOUSAND? FIFTY THOUSAND? THAT MAKES A HUNDRED ON ALL OF THEM! Gather the Sergeants, the Footmen, the Trackers, the Corporals and the Privates; we must defend this ship from the Alamags! If we do not plan this properly, we would be losing a good fifty thousand troops and me! Bowser will be furious and very upset! NOW GO!" Larry commanded as Buntz dashed towards the stage.

"Now I shall be going back to Rosalina." Larry walked through a door which leads towards the upper basement, the cells were on the lower basement. He was about to turn a corner but he saw Enrique.

"Hey boss." Enrique said happily.

"Hey."

"Could I borrow that pan of yours, Burzgoth and Gundzor won't shut up." He lied.

"Sure." Larry gives Enrique the pan. "By the way, why did you try to attack me and made me freeze you back down on Earth?"

"About that..." Enrique stopped and went silent, and then he smacked Larry in the head with his pan, knocking him out too. Enrique abandoned the knocked-out Larry and headed towards the cells of Gundzor, Burzgoth and Tom. He got out his key ring and selected the key to the cell 1C, the cell the three were in, and he opened the door.

"Tom, you're free." Enrique said. Tom got up from the floor and started walking to Enrique. Suddenly, Gundzor dashed towards Tom and broke his necklace chain, stealing the glowing garnet spiritual rune.

"If you want the rune, you're letting me and Burzy out too." Gundzor angrily groaned at Enrique. "Or this goes down to Eris, where it will be swiped away and never to be seen again, your choice." Enrique got randomly furious and got out a Koopa blaster out from his pocket.

"AAAH!" He shouted as he fired the bullet at Gundzor. "Argh." He said as he threw the Garnet spiritual rune off of the ship, falling down to Eris. Tom went bezerk, he started screaming in terror.

"NO! THAT RUNE MAKES ME STRONG AND IMMORTAL!" Tom grabbed Enrique by the neck and slammed him to the floor.

"G-GET O-OFF O-OF M-MI-E-E-EEE!" Enrique screamed as he was constantly strangled, he eventually stopped moving. He was dead.

"A-A little help h-here!" Gundzor cried as Tom and Burzgoth hurried to Gundzor. "H-have you got any revival m-medicine." Burzgoth searched his pockets.

"Oh you are the luckiest man alive!" Burzgoth started smiling as he gave Gundzor a dose of Revival Liquid.

"So far." Gundzor laughed.

"What do we do now?" Tom suggested.

"I say we get out of here, first we should rescue Rosalina." Burzgoth commanded. The three dashed out of their cells.

"Wait!" Tom shouted. "Enrique's key ring, it has the keys to every cell on this ship, we must rescue some Toads and fight."

"Great idea." Gundzor thought.

They had now rescued about 100 Toads, and then they charged towards the upper basement stairs. Once they turned the last corner Tom tripped on something.

"Is that Larry?" Tom wondered to Burzgoth.

"Tie him up Toads; he won't be escaping us now." He commanded as the Toads picked him up and carried him up towards the upper basement, then to the main floor. But before that, the Toads had to be geared up with blasters and knives.

"Let's fight! And when we have fought, we shall trash this place up, and then Tom has happily volunteered to send these ships on course to Bowser!" Burzgoth commanded.

"Hey why me?" Tom complained.

"You work for him, you deserve to." Gundzor laughed.

"Now let's go!"

**EOC: Thankfully this chapter didn't lead towards a sad ending. But the war goes on between the Toads and the Koopas. Stuff is going down.**

**R&R!**


	12. The Battle of Eris, Part 1

The Next Star Festival

Chapter 12

**A/N: Date is 1 August 2107.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, which owns what is not mine, if that makes any sense.**

The Army of 100 Toads charged out of the basement and waged war upon the Koopas in their thousands, with the Army of Alamags in their ships.

"Blimy, look at the size of 'em." A Toad slave cried, cowering back into the basement with about three others.

"There are too many of them, we will not survive." Gundzor groaned as he saw groups of Toads killing at least three Koopas per ten Toads.

"Wait, Gracus and his Alamags, this could mean the end of him! Him as in Larry." Burzgoth laughed when he threw a spear at a Koopa Footman.

"You just killed Footman Kruti! Bowser will not be impressed." Gundzor pointed out to Burzgoth.

"Larry's captured, Bowser will never be impressed."

"Speaking of Larry being captured, why are the two Toads that put Larry in knots dead? And Larry has escaped?"

"That's a problem. But the Alamags are here! Kill some more Koopas!" Burzgoth shouted as he dashed across some wood-planks leading to another Larry Ship.

"Reginald? Reginald?" Burzgoth shouted as he travelled along the second Larry Ship. Then he turned a corner and bumped into some Koopa Trackers.

"Guard Burzgoth?" The first Tracker questioned Burzgoth. "You should be in the Space Junk Galaxy! With Gundzor and Fimfash! Why is this...?" The Trackers pointed their pikes at Burzgoth.

"Well." Burzgoth laughed as he walked slowly to the Trackers and pointed their pikes somewhere else. "Fimfash. KA-POWWW!" Burzgoth shouted as he punched a Tracker, grabbed his pike and lunged it into the Trackers.

"Boom!" Burzgoth laughed. "Now, off to look for Reginald. I must be quiet." He stumbled along the basement floor looking for Reginald. Using Enrique's key, he unlocked all of the prison doors releasing several Toads.

"Get to the Armoury." Burzgoth commanded the Toads as they hurried out of the basement. Burzgoth had finally reached the last basement cellar; he opened the door, and saw Reginald.

"Thank the stars you're here." Reginald gasped in relief.

"C'mon, we got to get out of here, the Alamags are here." Burzgoth informed Reginald.

"I can see they are all in their ships, planking their wood and sailing across them towards the Koopas, who are being mauled to death I hope."

"Yes, anyway, let's get out and fight some Koopas." Burzgoth laughed, stabbing his pike into the floor.

"Let the Toads and the Alamags do that. We must rescue Rosalina." Reginald confirmed as the two fighters hurried out of the ship and onto the main platform, hacking some Koopas on the way.

"These Koopas are such amateurs." Burzgoth worried.

"Don't worry; they're not part of us." Reginald laughed whilst stabbing a Koopa Footman constantly, followed by a headshot with a Koopa blaster. They headed onto the main ship, filled with Koopas and Alamags slaughtering each other.

"Fimfash!" An Alamag shouted.

"Aha, Gracus! You are here!" Reginald laughed as they headed towards the basement. "Inside here." He said again as the three locked themselves inside a cellar.

"It's good you are here." Burzgoth pleaded to Gracus.

"Yes, the Alamags and I want to take out Larry's forces, and after that, all of his family." Gracus agreed to the others.

"Well, those Alamags of yours are doing a brilliant job. We have to rescue Rosalina." Reginald happily said.

"I saw Gundzor fighting some Koopas; boy is he a good fighter. I didn't see the turtle anywhere, do you know?" Gracus asked. This lead to a long silence.

"Nangon was sent to the stage to be presented to the Koopas, and then a professional executioner, who is probably dead, took his life, beheading him." Burzgoth worried.

"He what?" Reginald shouted.

"Yes, you must've been taken beforehand."

"That made my day, NOT!"

"Enough with this." Gracus bellowed. "I am going to kill some Koopas, and show them a piece of my motherfucking mind."

"Yeah let's do that." Reginald agreed in rage. The three dashed out of the basement and started fighting some Koopas. After a few more Koopas were killed, Reginald grabbed Burzgoth and moved out of the corpse-crowd.

"What are you doing?" Burzgoth asked.

"We need to get to Rosalina before Gracus; he isn't on our, 'team'." Reginald replied.

"Oh, better get a move on then." Burzgoth agreed as they dashed across another wood-plank towards the main Larry ship.

"Rats!" Gracus shouted as he spotted Reginald and Burzgoth heading to the main ship.

"Where are the rats, I don't see any." An Alamag asked. He was then slapped by Gracus.

"Not those!"

"Tom?" Zane looked for Tom around the Outpost of Earth. He came back outside and looked at the ground, examining it.

"Larry, that bugger must've took Tom, and Enrique, my great grand-nephew. The smoke in the sky, ships! The Alamags are there too! I must check where they are going, to the telescope!" The Artisan rushed to the balcony of Earth's Outpost and looked through the telescope.

"Eris..."

"Now, Rosalina, I have a knife." Larry laughed. "I also got three extra for spare, if these break and all." Rosalina got a lot more upset now. Suddenly, the back door to the cellar burst open, and a Koopa Private fell into the room.

"What?" Larry and Rosalina wondered just when four bullets dashed into the room and hit the four knives Larry was holding in his hand, sending them to the four pieces of string that tied Rosalina up, cutting them.

"Boy am I lucky." Rosalina said angrily as she got up and punched Larry in the face, she then dashed to Larry's work table and put her nearly over-stained dress on. She also grabbed Larry's wand which was on the table.

"You never should've left your father, you should've stayed with him when he was dealing with Mario, and you came to the wrong neighbourhood motherfucker." She continued just before she attempted to freeze Larry. But another bullet dashed into the room from a gun, hitting the wand, removing it from Rosalina.

"And I am lucky too. Guards! Tie her up; send her down, The Eyrie!" Larry laughed as the Koopa Guards and Chief Guards tied Rosalina in rope. Then they took her out of the basement and back around to the stern of the Larry ship.

"Boss?" A Koopa asked.

"Taskmaster Izquìlerda, what could it be now?" Larry shouted.

"The gang of humans, they're coming!" Izquìlerda alerted.

"We better finish this quickly." Larry informed. Gracus and the others were now at the bow of the ship, heading round to the stern, where there was a stone circle and levers next to it. They turned the corner and they saw the open circle, pulled by Captain Hardan.

"She isn't going anywhere now! Except, down there!" Larry shouted in laughter.

"NO!" Reginald shouted as Larry kicked Rosalina down the Eyrie, falling down to Eris.

"Now!" Reginald shouted as Burzgoth got two throwing knives from his pockets and threw them at the two Taskmasters by the sides of The Eyrie, falling off the ship. Then he jumped down head first. Reginald then ran up to the Eyrie and jumped across the two metre-wide hole of the ship, and then he jumped again, grabbing Larry's back and heading straight off of the ship.

"Err..." Captain Hardan said as the seven-foot Alamag walked around to him, mauling him to death, ripping his skin and gnawing his guts, and then he threw the bones down The Eyrie.

"That was some good human." Gracus laughed to himself.

"Gracus!" Gundzor came charging towards the stern of the ship.

"Gundzor!" Gracus replied.

"Where are the others?"

"They went down the hole." Gracus pointed at the open Eyrie.

"I must go down there as well!" Gundzor shouted.

"Geronimo!"

**EOC: Little bit of comedy in this chapter, still a lot of gore and violence, however, the battle is not over yet, there is still a large battle on the Larry ships, and on Eris.**

**R&R!**


End file.
